


Nothing Like Being A Spy

by knightsirbedivere



Series: Hartwin Week [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsirbedivere/pseuds/knightsirbedivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shouldn't have been responsible for the deaths of both Lee and Eggsy but he was and he knew it. Their blood was on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Being A Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This was all I could do for angst, suffer with the quality and the content. Unbeta'd because my [child](http://bruuce-banner.tumblr.com) isn't in the Kingsman fandom. If I need to tag this with something else then please tell me, ao3 tagging is still very new to me. Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://shisuitas.tumblr.com).

There was nothing like being a spy. Eggsy loved the thrill, the way he got to save so many people, how he could fight beside Harry.

There was nothing like being a spy. Harry hated it, the way it shaved years off his life, how he never knew when he could lose Eggsy.

Eggsy was confident they could make it out of this mission unharmed, Harry wasn’t so sure. Their captor was intent on showing them she wasn’t afraid to hurt them to get the information she wanted, she thought torturing them in front of each other was a nice touch. It turned out that Eggsy hated the sight of broken bones and Harry hated that Eggsy was his collateral.  
“Kill him.” she says to Harry. Fury and exhaustion war on his face, he looks from her to Eggsy and tries to think of any way he can get Eggsy out. He’s young and he can get out of Kingsman, Harry’s old and has no chance of escape, he’d rather die than watch Eggsy die. 

“Go on, wrap your hands around his neck and _kill him_.” Harry thinks he’ll get the chance to put her down like the dog she is, after some very convincing acting on Eggsy’s part. Except nothing happens the way Harry wants it to, things move too quickly and Harry’s hands are around Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy’s breathing is labored and panic set hard on his face. Harry’s cheek stings and there’s blood dripping onto Eggsy’s suit and face, he can feel his fingers tighten around his throat, wills himself away but _he can’t stop_. 

“No.” he whimpers as Eggsy goes limp and he still doesn’t stop. He doesn’t, can’t stop until Eggsy’s last breath shudders out under his palm and his body gives one last jerk. There’s the distant sound of clapping but Harry can only hear choking sounds and the rush of blood in his ears. He leans back on his heels and feels Eggsy’s warm body beneath him, bile rises in his throat and he turns away to vomit. The sense of coldness settles as he looks at Eggsy’s face, seeing Lee and seeing so much more than Lee, he wonders what Michelle will say. Their captor laughs gleefully and Harry can’t react, he can’t be angry, someone drags him to his feet and a television screen is put in front of him. Harry doesn’t struggle as he’s made to watch himself kill Eggsy over and over, watches Eggsy scratch him and he pushes his fingers into the wounds, he hopes they’ll scar. No one asks him questions, no one removes Eggsy, he can’t tear his eyes from the screen. He doesn’t know how long it takes until he feels Merlin’s hands on him, he sees Roxy in the room and she’s covered in blood, it makes him sick. There are black-purple marks on pale skin and Harry reaches out to touch them and the skin underneath is cold. They take them back to HQ and the funeral is a kind of torture on it’s own. The Unwins are buried next to each other and Harry has never felt more empty. He doesn’t pass his psych evaluation and he can’t bring himself to care, he can hear Eggsy taunting him in the hallway three years ago.

“C’mon Harry, slow down, I can’t keep up with you on crutches.” he whines but catches up all the same. Eggsy was currently entertaining Harry on how he landed himself with a broken foot as they went to lunch.

“Maybe you need more upper-body training.” His eyebrows lift and Eggsy lightly swats his arm.

“Yeah or maybe you have some fountain of youth you ain’t tellin’ us about, swear down you’re gonna outlive me.” Harry never expected it to be true.

As he lays down to sleep each night, he sees Eggsy beside him and thinks, _there was nothing like being a spy_.


End file.
